Turbine shroud segments are typically made using a forged ring or casting of a selected material. Premature cracking through the shroud platform of such shroud segments have been observed. If the cracking is severe enough, the crack will propagate thicknesswise through the platform from the hot gas path surface to the cold back side surface thereof. This will result in loss of pressure margin in the vicinity of the crack. The loss of pressure margin may result in hot gas ingestion or adversely affect the turbine shroud cooling flow, thereby leading to irremediable material damages and turbine shroud failure.
There is thus a need to provide improvement.